Evolution
Evolution Scavenger. ''If you had heard that word 15,000 years ago, you would think of something completely different. What Happened "''What happened was completely unexpected and unaccounted for. The scavengers were underground for years but rose up against us and rebelled. Their forces were too much even for all tribes of dragons to defeat. Even with the ones on the transcontinental dragons the scavengers were too much. They killed and imprisoned our kind. They stole our eggs, young, and any war survivor and made us forget life before the Great War. Now, dragon-kind is bred and kept like dogs. Scavengers grew too strong to be harmed by our abilities and instead used us against other dragons. And thus, Dragon Fighting was invented, Sadly we have grown too used to the life we are expected to live and not dragons remember the great war" -Sickness the second to last pure Darkwing said before dying next to her partner(which was the second last pure Lightwing) Characters Cities The Main City This City is in the place where Possibility once stood. It is much larger than the original city and is close to Jade Mountain. Dragons who live here are either pets for the wealthy or are used for Dragon Fights, which are popular in the city's slums. Thread The Sea city This is a city that is underwater. The few SeaWings left live outside its barrier but are not able to escape into the open ocean due to an electric fence surrounding the exit. Dragons who live here are either pets for the wealthy or are used for dragon fights in the city. Thread Farmingland Farmland is the majority of food is grown or raised, it is located where the old mudwing territory was. Machines replaced the dragons and scavengers that harvest and plant, so dragons typically carry the food around Pyrrhia or act as pets. They are also bred for racing here. Thread Race Town Race Town is a place right outside the main city and is used for Dragon Racing. there is all racetrack except for a few registration and dragon care/training/boarding buildings and maybe some residential buildings. Dragons who live here are racing dragons, used in Dragon racing or used to broadcast the races from the air. some of the tracks go through the winding mountains of the old skywing kingdom Thread Biome Domes Biome Domes are located in the old icewing territory and simulate the environment of they majority kind of dragons that live in them. They are used for by the scavengers for science. Dragons who live here live life like it was before the great war, they don't know the war even happened as the scavengers use them to find out what dragons did before the war. Thread Forms Wiki Username: Oc name: Gender: Speices: Home: Description: Brief Backstory(Optional): Pic(Optional): Extra There are a few sports involving dragons. There is the Legal Dragon Racing, were dragons and scavenger riders face against others for a prize. Then there is the illegal Dragon fighting were scavengers bet money on 1 of 2 dragons ,those dragons fight and if the dragon the person betted on wins they get the money they betted and the other persons. More may be added,soon. Polls Yes or No Yes No